<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Ever Think (That I Don't Care) by Neneko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399045">Don't You Ever Think (That I Don't Care)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko'>Neneko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Ben Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Codependency, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Introspection, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Light spoilers for S2, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, One Shot, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POTENZIALI SPOILER SECONDA STAGIONE<br/>
Ben e Klaus si ritrovano catapultati in un passato in cui Dave è ancora vivo. È tutto ciò a cui Klaus riesca a pensare.</p>
<p><em>"Evita di aggiungere </em>non hai niente di cui scusarti<em>, perché sarebbe inutile. Non è nemmeno certo si tratti della verità. Alcune persone hanno un filo rosso che unisce le loro dita come un segno del destino, gli aveva raccontato mamma quand'erano ancora bambini, e lui si era immaginato circondato da un mondo di invisibili nastri di seta -ma quella che lega lui e Klaus è la corda di un funambolo, del colore rugginoso di una vecchia ferita mai rimarginata."</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Ever Think (That I Don't Care)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic partecipa alla Bingo Challenge del gruppo Facebook "Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom" con i prompt "love", "my first" e "protectiveness". Non betata (ogni eventuale errore è puramente farina del mio sacco : D)!</p>
<p>!! Vedi note in fondo alla pagina per i tags / TW !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Questa storia comincia con una famiglia disfunzionale sullo sfondo di un cielo in fiamme. Se vi suona familiare, sappiate che non sbagliate affatto: è stata raccontata molte volte prima d'ora, una per ogni dimensione in cui gli Hargreeves si siano confrontati con la fine del mondo.</p>
<p>La Commissione ha dedicato un'intera ala del proprio archivio ai numerosi tentativi dell'Umbrella Academy di sventare il loro piano; alcuni più efficaci, altri decisamente meno. Numero Cinque potrebbe raccontarvi del silenzio spettrale tra le macerie abbandonate o dell'odore persistente di bruciato, polvere e disfatta di cui era impregnata l'aria dell'Apocalisse; ma questa è un'altra storia, e si dovrà raccontare un'altra volta.</p>
<p>Vi basti sapere che in <em>questa</em> dimensione, Five è riapparso al momento giusto per trascinare la sua famiglia in un vortice blu elettrico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Il mondo è un caleidoscopio bianco-blu.</p>
<p>Per un istante senza tempo, Ben si ritrova bambino e adulto insieme. Sotto le sue dita, la pelle di Klaus è ricoperta da una sottile patina di sudore, omaggio della sua ritrovata sobrietà. <em>Che schifo</em>, pensa Ben, mentre un sorriso incontenibile minaccia di aprirgli la faccia a metà. Le guance tirano, <em>fanno male</em>; ma il dolore è un prezzo esiguo da pagare per essere tornato in possesso dei propri sensi.</p>
<p><em>Sono vivo?</em> La sua ultima domanda si perde nell'immensità dello spazio-tempo.</p>
<p>Quando il primo frammento di meteorite si abbatte sul palcoscenico, gli Hargreeves sono già scomparsi. Nel teatro abbandonato, i fantasmi dei loro assalitori assistono impotenti all'ultimo atto di un pianeta sull'orlo della distruzione, prima che l'ondata di calore spazzi via anche l'ultima traccia della loro esistenza.</p>
<p>Il fascio di luce li sputa fuori di malagrazia, richiudendosi alle loro spalle con lo scoppiettio di una scarica elettrostatica. Ben serra le palpebre sull'immagine di un cielo azzurro intenso, preparandosi all'impatto con il terreno che non tarda ad arrivare.</p>
<p>Klaus non aspetta che il mondo abbia smesso di girare per piegarsi su sé stesso e rimettere l'intero contenuto del suo stomaco: misera fine per gli ultimi resti della vecchia dimensione. Ben apre un occhio per assicurarsi che non stia soffocando nel suo stesso vomito e poi lo richiude, disteso nello stesso punto in cui è atterrato, attendendo con un misto di trepidazione e timore che il <em>proprio</em> stomaco si ribelli. Forse dovrebbe preoccuparsi di dove siano finiti, ma al momento scoprire la risposta alla propria domanda lo interessa molto di più.</p>
<p>I secondi si dilatano, punteggiati dal sottofondo dei conati di Klaus, stranamente confortanti nella loro prevedibilità. Ben continua ad attendere, ma la nausea non arriva. Sotto la sua mano, oltre il confine del portale, Loro serpeggiano in spirali lente, indisturbati dal suo tocco inquisitore. Non si sono svegliati dal loro sonno (se la quiescenza di Creature antiche come l'universo si possa definire sonno).</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché non si sono svegliati...?</em>
</p>
<p>La debole fitta di delusione svanisce com'era arrivata, lasciandosi dietro un senso di vuoto che ha la stessa natura di un <em>dolore fantasma</em>. Ben conosce intimamente quella sensazione, l'incapacità di provare nulla se non simulacri di emozioni; sfumature di seppia dove un tempo avrebbe trovato colori, come se il Velo intrappolasse le sue sensazioni lasciandone passare solo l'involucro, e la frustrazione costante nel vederle così menomate. Eccola lì, la sua risposta. È evidente che...</p>
<p>"Urrà, siamo vivi!"</p>
<p>Ben spalanca gli occhi, schiaffandosi una mano sulla bocca per impedire alla propria mascella di fare la stessa fine. <em>Oh, non l'ha detto davvero</em>. Klaus possiede più energia di quanta gli spetterebbe, considerato come abbia finito di pulirsi la bocca con un lembo del gilet tre secondi prima. <em>Che schifo</em> pensa di nuovo Ben -non sarà l'ultima- ma stavolta non ci trova nulla di divertente né si degna di rispondergli, lasciando che sia la sua faccia a comunicargli la propria indignazione.</p>
<p>"Beh, non dici nulla? Cos'è, hai sbattuto la testa? Terra chiama Bentacles...?"
Il suo non-proprio-fratello lo fissa, una maschera di giovialità dalle sfumature isteriche e mascara sbavato, la testa inclinata come un cane che cerchi di scoprire la provenienza di un rumore discordante, e Ben riesce a leggergli in viso il momento esatto in cui capisce.</p>
<p>Klaus apre la bocca, ma lui lo interrompe prima che possa parlare. Se se glielo permettesse, finirebbero per fare discorsi che non sono in grado di affrontare; tanto meno adesso, nel bel mezzo di chissà dove, dopo essere passati attraverso l'equivalente di una centrifuga spazio-temporale (<em>dove</em> sono, tra l'altro? Sarebbe il caso di cominciare a pensarci). "Assolutamente no. Non voglio sentirti chiedere scusa, Klaus."</p>
<p>Evita di aggiungere <em>non hai niente di cui scusarti</em>, perché sarebbe inutile. Non è nemmeno certo si tratti della verità. Alcune persone hanno un filo rosso che unisce le loro dita come un segno del destino, gli aveva raccontato mamma quand'erano ancora bambini, e lui si era immaginato circondato da un mondo di invisibili nastri di seta -ma quella che lega lui e Klaus è la corda di un funambolo, del colore rugginoso di una vecchia ferita mai rimarginata.</p>
<p>Ben scuote la testa. Non è momento per l'introspezione.</p>
<p>Klaus si limita a sollevare le mani in segno di pace (benvenuta nuova dimensione, addio al suo sogno di tornare in vita). "Urrà, siamo sfuggiti ad un'ondata di calore in grado di distruggerci a livello atomico?" ritenta, riuscendo ad apparire contemporaneamente confuso e granitico nella sua convinzione. "Inquietantemente dettagliato. Da quando sei un esperto di fisica atomica?" Klaus gonfia le guance, stringendosi <em>goodbye</em> al petto come una damina scandalizzata -peccato che le collane di perle che preferisce non siano esattamente ben viste dall'alta società. Le sue reazioni esasperate hanno esaurito il loro effetto a sorpresa attorno al loro quinto compleanno, ma Ben si ritrova a sorridere lo stesso. "Se non ti fidi di me, puoi sempre chiedere a Five!"</p>
<p>"Guarda che l'esperto della luna è Lu--" Ben prova a replicare, solo per essere interrotto dalla sua voce petulante che incalza, "Fivey, perché non glielo dici--" e poi anche Klaus si interrompe, chiudendo la bocca con uno schiocco che suona come il <em>clic</em> di un interruttore.
"Diego? Allison?" Il suo sguardo saetta da una parte all'altra del vicolo, frenetico, come se bastasse metterci abbastanza impegno per veder ricomparire i <em>numeri mancanti</em>.
"Vanya! Luther, non è divertente, venite fuori...!"</p>
<p>Ben ha poco da criticare, comunque. Non può negare che vivano in una bolla in cui c'è spazio solo per loro (come potrebbe essere diversamente?) ma è una debole scusante per non aver notato l'assenza degli altri fino ad ora.</p>
<p>Alzandosi per poter raggiungere Klaus e fermare il suo principio di panico prima che si trasformi in un attacco vero e proprio si guarda attorno, facendo rapidamente il punto della situazione. Non c'è traccia della loro famiglia nelle vicinanze, non hanno la più pallida idea di dove si trovino e, per concludere in bellezza Ben. È. Ancora. Morto.</p>
<p>C'era da aspettarselo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>Dallas, scoprono, è dove il salto di Five li ha catapultati. L'anno è il 1961, l'estate ed i movimenti per i diritti civili sono nel pieno del loro vigore e l'intensità del sole che picchia sulle loro teste è rivaleggiato soltanto dalla tensione tra la gente.</p>
<p>Fantasma e medium scivolano per le strade della cittadina texana senza causare nulla di più di qualche occhiata perplessa. Klaus ha un modo tutto suo di sfuggire ad attenzioni indesiderate, facendosi piccolo ed insignificante fino a sparire in mezzo alla folla come se fosse scivolato attraverso il Velo, ammantandosi di ombre fino a trasformarsi in uno dei suoi spiriti. Ben l'ha visto scivolare proprio sotto il naso di uno spacciatore o un cliente particolarmente insistente solo variando il ritmo dei suoi passi o la sfumatura dei suoi sorrisi, spesso nelle mises più imprevedibili e colorate. Per una persona tanto appariscente, la sua capacità di passare inosservato ha dell'incredibile.</p>
<p>Ben è <em>costretto</em> all'invisibilità -o lo è stato finora, perché i nuovi poteri di Klaus potrebbero presto cambiare le cose; anche se al momento esplorarne le potenzialità non è al primo posto nella lista delle loro priorità, o almeno non in quella di Klaus: poche ore di viaggio li separano da Monroe, Luisiana, là dove un Dave di qualche anno più giovane non ha ancora preso la decisione di arruolarsi e passa le sue giornate sfornando <em>babka</em> e <em>rugelach</em> nella panetteria di famiglia. Da quando hanno scoperto dove si trovano, Klaus è animato dall'energia febbrile che Ben ha sempre collegato alle droghe e che adesso trova pieno sfogo nel'obiettivo di raggiungere il suo amato.</p>
<p>È tutto ciò a cui riesca a pensare. Nemmeno i fantasmi che li circondano riescono a distoglierlo dal raccontargli un aneddoto dietro l'altro; di tanto in tanto lancia loro occhiate circospette, ma il suo buonumore non vacilla neanche quando quelli prendono ad urlargli contro un misto di gorgoglii incomprensibili e l'occasionale insulto omofobo (sono gli anni '60, dopotutto). "Dave diceva che la ricetta della sua famiglia è insuperabile, sai?" <em>No, non lo so</em>, vorrebbe replicare Ben; magari se Klaus si fosse preso il tempo di raccontargli del suo viaggetto nel tempo, anziché nascondersi in bagno a piangere tutte le sue lacrime prima di fare a pezzi i propri pupazzi per recuperarne il bottino nascosto, adesso lui saprebbe di cosa stia parlando.</p>
<p>D'altra parte Ben non gli ha mai rivelato di aver passato le ore in cui era scomparso nella sensazione più vicina al panico che fosse in grado di provare, paralizzato dall'incapacità di sapere cosa gli fosse successo e consapevole che non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerlo, se avesse avuto bisogno di lui... e mentre Klaus incontrava l'amore sul campo di guerra e sceglieva di rimanere al fianco dell'unica persona viva che l'avesse mai accettato per la persona che era, lui scopriva per la prima volta quanto fosse assoluta la solitudine di un fantasma impossibilitato ad interagire con il mondo dei vivi. <em>Non c'è da stupirsi che perdano la testa</em>, aveva pensato.</p>
<p>Klaus fa una piroetta e batte le mani con finalità. "Andremo a cercare Dave!" esclama, e Ben riesce a malapena a contenere un gemito di esasperazione. Prende un respiro tremante attraverso denti serrati, costringendosi ad essere razionale: qualcuno dovrà pur esserlo (quel qualcuno non è evidentemente Klaus). "Non puoi incontrarlo, rischieresti di creare un paradosso!" Come se la loro presenza lì, trent'anni prima della loro presunta nascita, non sia già abbastanza.</p>
<p>Provare a convincere Klaus è come voler mangiare della zuppa con una forchetta e le mani legate dietro la schiena; Ben sciorina inutilmente tutta una serie di validissime motivazioni -<em>dobbiamo trovare gli altri, potrebbe essere pericoloso, non sai nemmeno se è la stessa persona</em>- che vengono tutte accolte dallo stesso sorriso conciliante ed una singola alzata di spalle. "C'è solo un modo per saperlo, <em>Brüderchen!</em>"</p>
<p>Ben è così sfinito che per un attimo prende in considerazione l'idea di accontentarlo. Ad impedirglielo è solo il timore che finisca per fargli più male che bene, perché l'idea che Klaus possa soffrire a causa di una sua decisione lo preoccupa più dell'eventuale rovina della linea temporale in cui si trovano. Five potrebbe anche sistemarla, ma i suoi poteri non possono niente contro un cuore infranto. No, non può concederselo, e così decide di giocarsi l'ultima carta che gli è rimasta. </p>
<p>"Diego sarà preoccupato da morire" dice, fingendo una noncuranza che è lontano dal provare. Alla menzione del suo (secondo) fratello preferito, Klaus tentenna visibilmente e il suo sorriso vacilla, tinto da una sfumatura di nervosismo."Diego sa badare a sé stesso--" "Klaus." "No, Benny, ascolta--" Ben fa il terribile errore di incrociare il suo sguardo ed è la fine.
Privi dell'energia frenetica di poco prima, i suoi occhi sono due pozzi di malinconia infinita.
Klaus lo guarda con aria implorante ed esala <em>ti prego, Ben, ti prego</em>.</p>
<p>Non ha bisogno di chiederglielo una terza volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>La macchina che hanno rubato decide di abbandonarli sull'Interstatale appena fuori dalla città. Non si aspettava nulla di diverso; generalmente è quello che succede, quando al volante c'è una persona <em>incapace di guidare</em>.</p>
<p>Klaus guarda sconsolato il fumo che sale dal cofano. "L'altra volta sembrava così facile…""L'altra volta hai perso il controllo del camioncino tre volte e se non fosse stato per Diego ti saresti schiantato contro la macchina di Five, Klaus" replica in tono piatto, strappandogli una risata che si spezza in un singhiozzo -e prima che se ne renda conto, Klaus si è accasciato sul bordo della strada, stringendo in una presa spasmodica le medagliette che porta al collo e scosso da singulti tanto miserevoli che Ben si ritrova con le lacrime agli occhi a sua volta.</p>
<p>Un fantasma non dovrebbe essere in grado di piangere, ma Klaus l'ha plasmato più profondamente di quanto non abbia fatto Reginald stesso (gli Hargreeves sfidano le regole dell'universo dal momento della loro nascita, dopotutto).</p>
<p>Ben ignora cosa significhi essere innamorati. Soffocato nella morsa crescente dell'Orrore e delle ambizioni di un padre tale solo sulla carta (quella di un certificato di nascita dove al posto del suo nome c'era un numero), dentro di lui non era rimasto spazio che il romanticismo potesse occupare. Di chi si sarebbe dovuto innamorare, poi?</p>
<p>Una delle sue ammiratrici, con le loro lettere impregnate di profumo dolciastro, che sognavano di salvarlo da sé stesso con la forza del proprio amore...? O forse un ammiratore accecato dalla promessa della fama, incapace di scorgere la realtà dietro al luccichio delle riviste patinate; ignaro che lui vi avrebbe rinunciato all'istante pur di non sentire più il sapore ferroso del sangue in gola per giorni e giorni dopo una missione.</p>
<p>Ben studiava le occhiate fugaci tra Luther ed Allison con lo stesso interesse che avrebbe riservato ad un'equazione particolarmente difficile -no, ad una delle traduzioni in greco antico che <em>Reggie</em> si ostinava a propinargli a causa del suo interesse per la letteratura; non del tutto estranee, ma piene di sfumature così facili da fraintendere che seguivano leggi differenti da quelle a cui era abituato.</p>
<p>E poi, la sera stessa del suo diciottesimo compleanno, Ben è morto. Innamorarsi ha semplicemente smesso di essere una possibilità.</p>
<p>I singhiozzi di Klaus si sono fatti più radi. Il fumo che ancora sale dal cofano li nasconde alla vista delle rare macchine di passaggio, che superano il veicolo apparentemente abbandonato senza accorgersi di loro. Sono soli; per loro fortuna, nessuno è ancora morto in quella tratta dell'I20.</p>
<p>Klaus continua a fissare il vuoto con occhi vacui, persi in un tempo a metà tra il futuro ed il passato di un'altra dimensione. Ben gli si inginocchia accanto. Sta freneticamente cercando le parole più adatte a tirarlo fuori dal tunnel di autocommiserazione in cui è finito quando l'altro lo mette finalmente a fuoco ed esala, con voce miserevole "L'unica persona che tenga davvero a me è a quattro ore da qui e io non posso vederla."</p>
<p>
  <em>Ouch.</em>
</p>
<p>Ben sente la rabbia montargli dentro con la velocità ed il potenziale distruttivo di uno tsunami, un sovraccarico emotivo che lo lascia tremante e senza fiato. Perfino Loro <em>sollevano la testa</em>, incuriositi dall'inaspettato cambiamento. Ignora cosa significhi essere innamorato, ma non vuol dire che non conosca l'amore; quello viscerale ed incondizionato per la sua famiglia <del>quello per cui ha sacrificato la propria vita</del> e soprattutto quello per Klaus, che l'ha portato a seguirlo per un decennio nei luoghi e nelle situazioni più sordide in cui una persona potesse incappare senza per questo perdere la fiducia in lui.</p>
<p>
  <em>Brutto ingrato--</em>
</p>
<p>La maggior parte delle persone crede che Klaus sappia pensare solo a sé stesso, incapace di vedere oltre l'edonismo che si è cucito addosso come una corazza di pailettes e fumo dolciastro. Ben è diverso; Ben è uno sciocco, perché non può fare a meno di giustificare i suoi lati peggiori con l'indulgenza di chi li abbia visti nascere, dimenticandosi che Klaus è <em>anche</em> egoismo e finendo per sbattere la testa contro la realtà nel più doloroso dei modi. "Grazie, mi mancava proprio il promemoria su quanto tu possa essere stronzo."</p>
<p>Klaus alza la testa di scatto ed un'espressione ferita passa sul suo viso per una frazione di secondo, prima che scopra i denti in un ghigno privo di ilarità. "Bene, sei felice adesso?" gli ringhia contro, con la ferocia di un animale messo alle strette. Ben potrebbe accontentarlo, ribattere con la stessa cattiveria e fornirgli una facile valvola di sfogo; invece incanala la rabbia nell'intento di <em>raggiungerlo</em>, andando a cercare l'interruttore nascosto dentro di lui che ha percepito le altre volte, seguendo i nodi della matassa aggrovigliata che è il loro legame fino a trovarne il capo.</p>
<p>Lascia che il potere di Klaus gli si riversi addosso senza perdere di vista il suo obiettivo; Klaus, che lo sta guardando con un misto di stupore e reverenza, le mani illuminate da un bagliore sovrannaturale. Le Creature premono con insistenza contro il Portale, promettendogli incommensurabili ricompense in cambio della libertà con le Loro voci ultraterrene.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non adesso. Non vedete che ho da fare?</em>
</p>
<p>Loro si quietano di colpo, e Ben si sente scuotere fin nel profondo da una sensazione che non gli hanno mai trasmesso prima. Stanno... ridendo?! Un tentacolo gli dà un colpetto -non c'è altro modo di definirlo- dall'interno e l'Orrore ride di nuovo, rispondendogli con l'equivalente mentale di un'alzata di spalle.<em> Fa' ciò che devi, allora.</em></p>
<p>Non serve glielo dicano Loro. Protende la sua mente mentre fa lo stesso con una mano, non osando nemmeno <em>guardare</em> –le sue dita si chiudono attorno al braccio di Klaus e Ben si ritrova a stringergli il polso in una presa ferrea.</p>
<p>"Senti un po', brutto imbecille," Klaus sobbalza, sorpreso come se non si aspettasse di essere sgridato proprio da lui; come se Ben non avesse passato l'ultimo decennio a fargli da coscienza, dicendogli ciò che pensa con un'onestà che a volte rasenta la brutalità "cancellati dalla testa l'idea che solo perché non sono innamorato di te, tu non sia la persona più importante--" La sua voce si spezza e Ben deglutisce più volte in rapida successione, nel vano tentativo di mandar giù anche il groppo alla gola causato dall'improvvisa, totalizzante fitta di affetto per quel disastro di essere umano.</p>
<p>Quant'è estenuante provare emozioni?!</p>
<p>"Come sarebbe a dire che non sei innamorato di me? Benjamin, così mi ferisci!" Il risolino di Klaus suona forzato, ma a questo punto l'ironia è la sua risposta istintiva per ogni situazione che non possa controllare -ha il cuore troppo grande per lasciarlo esposto alla mercé altrui, e all'istinto non importa affatto che quello che ha davanti sia suo fratello.</p>
<p>Ben gli scrolla il braccio, non senza una certa gentilezza. "Mi hai capito? Non pensarlo nemmeno per un secondo." Klaus non risponde, gli occhi ostinatamente puntati verso il basso e la testa incassata nelle spalle. Se il suo trucco era sbavato prima, la crisi di poco prima ha trasformato il suo viso in un vero e proprio pasticcio. "Klaus… hey, guardami."</p>
<p>L'altro ubbidisce con una certa riluttanza, lanciandogli un'occhiata circospetta da sotto le ciglia imperlate di lacrime. Ben gli accarezza una guancia d'istinto, ripulendolo come può dalle tracce più evidenti di mascara -non realizza la portata di ciò che ha fatto finché Klaus non si ritrae come scottato, gli occhi <em>enormi</em>, e lui realizza che quel tocco distratto è il primo vero contatto volontario che ha avuto con un'altra persona dopo undici lunghi anni.</p>
<p>Non ha idea di chi si tiri addosso l'altro, ma l'attimo dopo Klaus lo sta stringendo con forza inaspettata, sussurrando una scusa dietro l'altra tra risate incredule, e lui sprofonda la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla per respirare a piedi polmoni l'odore della sua pelle. Incenso e sudore non saranno il più gradevole dei profumi, ma per Ben è come ritrovare la strada di casa dopo aver perso ogni speranza di poterci tornare e scoprire che non è cambiata affatto.</p>
<p>Ha solo flash confusi di un cielo monocolore e di un cappello di paglia in controluce, ma ricorda con chiarezza le proprie parole di allora. <em>Non voglio che se ne prenda la colpa. Ha bisogno di me</em>. Forse era Ben, ad avere bisogno di lui.</p>
<p>Klaus si allontana abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi. Da così vicino, i segni della crisi d'astinenza sono inconfondibili; sul pallore malaticcio della pelle, il rossore della guancia ripulita alla buona spicca come un campanello d'allarme che lo avverte di non avere più molto tempo a disposizione prima che i sintomi peggiori lo colpiscano. Di tanto in tanto il suo corpo è scosso da tremiti sottili, ed un braccio rimane serrato attorno al suo stomaco per tenere a bada le fitte peggiori (un sentimento che Ben può ben condividere).</p>
<p>Klaus esaurisce le energie pochi minuti dopo; il bagliore blu sfavilla e diminuisce d'intensità fino a spegnersi del tutto, lasciandolo a stringere l'aria là dove prima c'era Ben. Il fantasma si alza, spazzolandosi jeans di nuovo incapaci di sporcarsi, e guarda la strada che si snoda davanti a loro. "Forza, Klaus. È ora di andare."</p>
<p>Ben ha un piano -e non è detto che quel piano non possa comprendere Dave, se agisce con attenzione; ma per ora, Klaus ha bisogno di un riparo, e lui vuole assicurarsi che sia al sicuro. </p>
<p>È il suo compito, dopotutto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Tre giorni dopo, Dallas.</p>
<p>Rosie li sveglia in piena notte, urlando al miracolo con la sua vocetta stridula. Il resto della comitiva li raggiunge dopo che Klaus si è già svegliato, ma il racconto di come stesse fluttuando nel sonno ad un metro da terra, circondato da un alone di luce <em>divina, vi dico, era la luce del Messia</em>, circola in fretta nella piccola comunità.</p>
<p>Con il passare dei mesi, scoprono insieme l'estensione dei suoi nuovi poteri. I discepoli cominciano ad essere abbastanza perché Ben non ricordi che la metà dei loro nomi, e ad ogni sermone ne se aggiungono altri.</p>
<p>Sei mesi dopo, Klaus è a capo di una setta e Ben una figura nota tra gli accoliti.</p>
<p>Ormai riesce a mantenere la propria forma tangibile per la maggior parte della giornata, non importa quanta distanza mettano tra loro: è il segnale che aspettava. Ben è pronto. Esce dalla tenda che è da poco passata mezzanotte, stringendo nel palmo chiuso le chiavi della nuova macchina di Klaus, e lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla sua figura addormentata pensa <em>tornerò presto</em>.</p>
<p>Se è fortunato, al suo ritorno non sarà da solo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: menzione di prostituzione e uso di droghe<br/>TW: menzione di attacchi di panico</p>
<p>Ben definisce Klaus "non-proprio-fratello" -è da leggersi con l'accezione di "sibling", che purtroppo non ha un corrispettivo in italiano (essendo lui non-binary, non sarebbe corretto definirlo né un fratello, né una sorella per Ben).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>